No Nightmares
by Gina245368
Summary: What I pictured after the rebellion, but Cinna and Finnick didn't die (Sparing some fan girl feels)


I wake up. My entire body is shivering. I find that Peeta is laying awake next to me whispering something. His arms are around me. I notice the windows are opened, wind slightly blowing the curtains. I see the sunlight shimmering through. I turn my head and he notices that I am awake.  
"Good morning beautiful," he whispers.  
How could I ever deserve someone like him? After all we've been through he has stayed right by my side. He never left me when everybody else has.  
I smiled, "Good morning".  
He climbs out of bed and I watch him. He goes downstairs, I think into the kitchen. A few minutes later I smell a wonderful scent. I get up quickly and throw on one of his t-shirts and a pair of black pants. He loves it when I wear his clothes. I go downstairs quietly and wraps my arms around his waist. I've learned to accept his love for me as long as I return it.  
I could tell he's smiling as soon as he feels my arms around him. When he turns around I have no choice in letting him go. He quickly kisses me and then he walks over to the table and slides the eggs onto each of the plates. He goes back and picks up a blate full of bacon and pancakes and sets them on the table. I sit down in one of the chairs.  
As we're eating I keep on catching him glancing at me. I finally break the silence  
"What's wrong?"  
He quickly responds, "Nothing".  
"Okay," I look down at my plate and notice that it's empty. How could I eat so much when I wasn't even hungry this morning? I shrug it off and stand. I clear the table and wash the dishes. I feel his arms wrap around me, I automatically smile. When I'm done I slowly turn around, his face only inches upon mine. It's a few mintues til one of us speaks.  
He whispers to me, "I love you".  
I feel special when I'm around him. Like he wants to be with me, and I guess he does since he did stay this long. I smile and kiss him, "I love you too".  
A few hours later we're in District 4. We're visting Annie and Finnick. She's expecting the baby soon. At sun set we're at the beach, I'm on his lap laying my head on his chest, and he has his arms wrapped around me. When the sun has nearly set, he asks me to stand up. I stand confused because I honestly don't know what he's doing. Before I realize it, he's on one knee.  
He pulls out a small box,"Katniss, I've been in love with you since we were five. My father pointed you out to me, on the first day of school. He said 'See that little girl over there, I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with some coal miner.' He told me when your father sang even the birds fell silent. Later when I heard you sing, I knew it must have been true. Because I swear every bird outside the window fell silent. Katniss, I want to call you mine for the rest of our lives. Can you please make me the happiest man alive and do the honor of marrying me?"  
I don't know what to say..Well of course I know what to say I mean I've seen other couples back at District 12 get proposed to,but I never thought I would be one of _those _people. A million thoughts are going through my mind. I feel something slide down my cheeks. I'm crying. Why am I crying? I can't help myself and I break out into a smile, "Yes. Yes Peeta..I'll marry you".  
He breaks into a huge smile. He slides the ring onto my finger, jumps up and takes me into his arms. We walk back to Annie's and Finnick's house hand-in-hand. I guess Peeta told Finnick what he was planning on doing because Finnick is slapping him on the back saying 'congratulations'. Annie hugs me and I smile.

Annie pulls me into a different room and she pulls out magazines with wedding covers on all of them.  
"Am I the only one that didn't know that he was going to proposed," I ask her.  
She nods and smiles, "He's been planning it for a while. He thought the beach would be the perfect place to do it. He even told Cinna, but then again Cinna's the one that suggested that we keep it a secret untill he ask you".  
I stay silent for a while flipping through the magazines. Effie would have loved to be the one that planned this special occasion. But this is something I have to do to make sure it's perfect, not just for me but for Peeta too.I know that Cinna is going to design my dress, that's one thing I don't have to worry about. Peeta is probably going to do the cake. He loves to bake so much I can't imagine getting the cake from someplace other then the bakery.  
We finally get tired of looking through all the magazines so Annie goes into her and Finnick's room and I go upstairs to the room Peeta and I are suppose to share. I take a shower and put on Peeta's blue shirt. I lay in bed and as soon as I start to drift to sleep I hear the door open. I only peek and I see Peeta sitting on the edge of the bed smiling. I don't know how he can smile so much after all that has happened. He gets dressed for bed and lays down on the other side. He blows out the small candle on the side table. I turn over and lay my head and hand on his chest.  
I guess he thought I was sleeping, but he quickly reacts to this and wraps his arm around me. That night I sleep peacefully. No nightmares.


End file.
